Ramo de rosas
by Avecita
Summary: "Tal vez por eso se encontraba en aquellos instantes esperándolo en la habitación que compartían. Rin había salido hace un par de horas y aprovechando la oportunidad había adquirido el valor para realizar una de las tantas fantasías que ocultaba en su cabeza. Después de todo tenía una buena coartada."


**Aclaraciones:**

**Fandom: **_**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.**_

**(**_**Free!**_** es una serie de anime dirigida por **_**Hiroko Utsumi**_** y producida por **_**Kyoto Animation**_**. Basada en la novela **_**High Speed! (**__**ハイ スピード**__**!,**__**?**__** Hai Supīdo!)**_** de **_**Kōji Ōji**_**. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.)**

**Tipo: One-shot**

**Personaje principal: Sousuke Yamazaki/Personaje secundario: Rin Matsuoka**

**Palabras: 801.**

"_**Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms."**_

**Gracias nuevamente por la invitación a participar!**

* * *

**RAMO DE ROSAS**

Rin no era como todos los demás. Eso lo sabía muy bien dado que muy pocos conocían la verdadera imagen del líder de Samezuka. Aquel lado dulce y tierno que escondía detrás de la faceta de chico rudo. Aquellos nobles sentimientos que por más que luchara por esconderlos, siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a ellos. Y en especial ante su presencia.

Conocía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser. La mención de Rin y lágrimas iban casi de la mano pues lo había visto llorar más de una ocasión. Y a pesar del transcurso de los años su mejor amigo continuaba siendo aquel niño llorón y emotivo.

_Siéndole inevitable ser algo sobreprotector con respecto a los sentimientos del pelirrojo. _

Tal vez por eso se encontraba en aquellos instantes esperándolo en la habitación que compartían. Rin había salido hace un par de horas y aprovechando la oportunidad había adquirido el valor para realizar una de las tantas fantasías que ocultaba en su cabeza. Después de todo tenía una buena coartada.

Una vieja y conveniente coartada…

**-INICIO FLASHBACK-**

Habían estado jugando un par de horas, hasta que la más pequeña de los Matsuoka exigió un descanso. Perseguir a dos chicos un poco más grandes que ella era injusto. En especial cuando se trataba de su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo. Estaba en desventaja pero aun así había continuado intentándolo.

-Jo~ ¡Tiempo fuera!

-Te dijimos que esta vez íbamos a jugar en serio Gou.

-Ya lo sé…

Con un gracioso puchero la pequeña miró hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Haciendo que los dos chicos rieran ante su teatral actitud para a continuación detenerse al observar la escena que pasaba junto a ellos: Un enorme ramo de rosas había sido entregado a una joven que se encontraba junto a las bancas. Resaltando el fuerte color rojizo de las flores por todo el parque.

Detonando la evidente reacción de Gou que había sido un fuerte chillido de emoción para después ser silenciado con un repentino estornudo.

-¿Estas resfriada Gou-chan?

-No, es solo que las rosas me dan alergia.

Con aquel nuevo descubrimiento, el pequeño pelinegro observó como la pareja comenzaba a alejarse. Ocurriéndosele una nueva oportunidad para bromear con su mejor amigo sino fuera por la especie de trance que poseía este último. El mayor de los Matsuoka se encontraba en aquellos instantes con una extraña expresión en sus ojos mientras un tenue sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

-¿Rin?

Haciendo que despertara de golpe, Rin sacudió violentamente el rostro en un intento por borrar todo rastro de sonrojes. Por supuesto sin éxito alguno y logrando únicamente ser descubierto por su mejor amigo.

**-FINAL FLASHBACK-**

Soltando una risita entre labios, Sousuke sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Habían pasado muchos años cuando convivió por última vez con los hermanos Matsuoka. Y a pesar de tener de vuelta a su mejor amigo, pocas o casi nulas habían sido las ocasiones en que los tres se habían reunido de nuevo. Por lo que el reencuentro era necesario y más importante aún la especie de bendición que necesitaba oír por parte de uno de los integrantes del linaje familiar.

Así que influyéndose ánimos mentalmente, escuchó como la cerradura de la puerta crujía al abrirse.

-Tadaima*(*ただいま-(Soy yo/Ya llegué)

Alzando la mano desde su posición, saludó a Rin de la forma más tranquila tratando de disimular su verdadero estado de nerviosismo. Agradeciendo interiormente el haber estado en la litera superior.

-No vas a creer lo que hicieron los chicos…Y pensar que había olvidado este día, hasta que Gou me dijo…

Conforme avanzaba por la habitación, el pelirrojo detuvo todo movimiento al percatarse del enorme ramo de rosas que abarcaba gran parte de su cama. Las hermosas flores resaltaban entre las blancas sabanas haciendo que a su memoria volviera viejos recuerdos de su infancia.

Pues a pesar del tabú que él mismo se había implantado en no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, siempre había sido un enamorado del amor sin remedio. Un romántico empedernido. El típico chico sensible y emotivo. Y a pesar de que había logrado ocultarlo en el transcurso de los años, sus verdaderos y más cercanos amigos conocían muy bien su pequeña "debilidad". En especial el alto moreno que había bajado de un salto la litera para acercársele a pocos centímetros de distancia. Separados apenas por lo estrictamente permitido el pelinegro le sonrió de la forma que jamás hubiera imagino. Y ocurriendo lo inimaginable, Sousuke le regaló una de las más tiernas y sinceras sonrisas al tiempo que soltaba significativas palabras venidas realmente del corazón:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rin.

Y tal como Sousuke lo había esperado, la presencia de unos humedecidos ojos fue evidenciada. Adelantándose a las primeras lágrimas de la noche al envolver entre sus brazos a un sonrojado y conmovido Rin.

**FIN.**

* * *

**N/A: Si existe alguna definición de dulce, empalagoso y cursi es este one-shot. DIOS! Caeré en un coma diabético con tanta miel, pero tenía que hacerlo. A pesar de que la idea original era una de esas escenas cachondas que me imagino en mi cabeza (como los pensamientos cochinotes de Haru en mi otro one-shot) termine haciendo está cursilería jajajaja y más cursi aun inspirándome en una canción…¿Alguna vez han escuchado "Flores Amarillas" de Floricienta? LOL!**

**PD. En realidad Sousuke es mi segundo personaje favorito pero quería brindarle un poco de tributo al enorme tiburón.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Y PERDÓN por la tardanza. Se me vino el tiempo encima pero espero alcanzar el tiempo límite de entrega para el concurso.**


End file.
